


00QAD - LDWS 2017

by bloodsuitsandtears



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: M/M, Multi, ldws 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsuitsandtears/pseuds/bloodsuitsandtears
Summary: Collection of drabbles written for the 2017 00QAD Last Drabble Writer Standing challenge





	1. Summer in the city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 1  
>  Prompt: Space  
>  Word count: 250 max.  
>  Genre: Fluff
> 
> Summary: just a really hot summer in London

 

“It’s soo hot…” Q complained even though he was just wearing pants in bed.  
James pretended annoyance “If you let me go shower like I wanted ages ago, you would have more space and would be cooler…”  
“Well, for once he’s right” Alex said, standing at the door, towel around his waist, on his way to get dressed.  
“We haven’t seen each other for a while” Q still clung onto James and didn’t even think about letting go.  
“We all haven’t, but sadly work is calling too”  
There was a small noise coming from the other end of the bed, Danny was stirring and almost squished Q as he turned “Hmpf?...”  
“Move? You’re all sticky” Q made a face. “...’is the heat” came the sleepy reply from Danny.  
James couldn’t hold back a comment “You’re aware that you’re sticky too, dear Q”  
“E-ew…” Q now tried to push the others away but failed. James saw his chance to leave the bed, but was held back. “You can come with, you know” James’ cheeky smile was lost on Q as he wasn’t wearing his glasses, but another hand reached out for him. “You too, Danny”  
Suddenly awake Danny pushed Q out, so they could go have a cooling shower.  
“You too” James pulled Alex with him. “But-“ Alex was shut up by a kiss, so he gave in and they all moved to the bathroom.  
“But just for the record, we need more space. We need a bigger bed.”


	2. Awkwardly Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 2  
> Prompt: "Not the laptop."  
> Word Count: 200 words maximum  
> Challenge: Only dialogue can be used--all words much be enclosed in quotation marks
> 
>  
> 
> Summary: quiet Sunday dinner in the 00qad household

“Not the laptop!”

“I’m taking it away. I’ve warned you”

“Let me just finish-"

“No”

“We’re all waiting for you two…”

“At least he let me save what I was working on”

“Yeah, he learned from the time I gave him faulty equipment to test as he took my laptop away…”

“Dinner is getting cold”

“I’m sorry, I just-”

“I know you get carried away. Just come sit down now, I’m starving… I tried a bit earlier, but I had to make sure it was right for all of your different tastes”

“We really do appreciate it, thank you, Danny”

“It all looks great… and tastes amazing”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full”

“Not sorry, just too good”

“You could at least try to be civilized… at times”

“Never”

“I don’t know how we deserve each other sometimes”

“We just complement one another perfectly…occasionally in awkward ways but nonetheless”

“And we make time and spend it together, like now”

“…but I really should get back to work…”

“What did I just say about time together”

“You’re a fast worker, you’ll be fine”

“You’re not bringing the laptop out here. We’re spending quality time together and you deserve a break, Alex”


	3. A pub is for everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 3  
> Prompt: Alternate Time Period  
> Word Count: 250 words maximum.  
> Challenge: Cannot use the character names James, Bond, Danny, Alex, or Q
> 
>    
> Summary: random London pub in the 1990s; they are all like 20

 

"Come on, Turner...we should celebrate, the two youngest and brightest members of Q-branch! The pub is just across the street..."  
The grunge-y looking kid with the big glasses is leading the way and then orders them cocktails. The other, more conservative looking one is finding them a table with a good view of all the exits; the best spot is already taken by a handsome but tired looking guy in uniform.  
Just as the cocktails are ready a young man stumbles in, dressed in neon colours, spikey hair, and glitter on his face, rave-y type. He looks like he had quite a night although it’s not even 10pm yet.  
Everybody is sipping their drinks as suddenly Nirvana blares through the pub. Turner remembers his colleague complaining about them being too commercial now. Nevertheless, he gets up to ‘dance’, he tries to get other people to join him, so the rave-y guy at the bar gives in.  
“Dance with us, army guy!”  
“Navy! He’s obviously a navy man”  
“Thanks, and no… not really my kind of music…”  
“Turner?”  
He shakes his head and gets joined by the navy man at his table.  
“Not your thing either?”  
“Not really, but they seem to have fun…”  
“You want to try?”  
There is a hesitant nod and they get up to join the other two. Later as ‘Jump Around’ comes on they all don’t hold back. None of them knowing what will become of them together in the future.


	4. Who knows what cats do...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 4  
> Prompt: Animals  
> Word Count/Challenge: Must be 100 words exactly
> 
>  
> 
> Summary: Pampuria is missing

"Pam?!"  
"Where would she go...she doesn't really leave the house much"  
"Maybe she was just fancying an adventure…" James really couldn’t care less, but they were all standing at the balcony door, Danny holding Turing tightly and cooing over him. "Do you know where your big sister went?"  
"Just someone do something?!" Q was almost hyperventilating.  
"I'm sure she'll come back really soon, she'll miss you Q..." Alex tried to be reasonable.  
Suddenly there was some white floof coming around the corner, Pampuria in all her glory, sassy as ever just with a little blood on her mouth. Who knew…


End file.
